


I'll be here for you

by lightvich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightvich/pseuds/lightvich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t hear anything. <br/>Couldn’t hear his sister calling him, talking to him.<br/>Couldn’t hear Svetlana calling him.<br/>Couldn’t hear the baby crying.<br/>The only thing he could hear were Fiona’s words, over and over, playing in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Missing moment from 4x12.

As soon as the Gallaghers were gone, Mickey’s pacing around the living room, incredibly, increased.  
He couldn’t hear anything.   
Couldn’t hear his sister calling him, talking to him.  
Couldn’t hear Svetlana calling him.  
Couldn’t hear the baby crying.  
The only thing he could hear were Fiona’s words, over and over, playing in his head.  
He could end up suicidal.  
How did this happen?  
He could end up suicidal.  
How come he didn’t notice?  
He could end up suicidal.  
What was he going to do?  
“Mickey.”  
He could hear Mandy’s voice now, calling him.  
He didn’t care, though. He just couldn’t afford to talk to her right now.  
He had to figure out a solution, he had to do something, he-  
“Mickey. Look at me.”  
Mandy grabbed him, spinning him around so that they were facing each other.  
“Mickey, walking in the living room biting your nails ‘til your fingers bleed won’t make the situation better.”  
He looked at her, anger and sadness in his eyes, ready to reply, but she didn’t give him the time.  
“And no, assface, I don’t know what to do either. Maybe we should listen to Fiona, she’s been there and..”  
Words came out of Mickey’s throat before he could even process what we wanted to say.  
“You want to send him to a fucking nuthouse? No fucking way, Mandy! I’m not sending him away! He’s not leaving again! I’m.. He’s..”  
Great. Fantastic. He was hyperventilating again.  
“Would you please calm down? Jesus! That’s not the only option, we’ll figure something out.”  
She gently placed a hand over his brother’s shoulder.  
“Mickey, we’re not leaving him alone. He’s our priority now, we’ll help him. But you, you need to calm down. I don’t know shit, but I guess the more we’re anxious about this, the more he will be.”  
Mickey’s breathing slowed down, returning to a normal pace. He looked at Mandy, tears in his eyes, and even though he wanted to talk, nothing a single sound came out of his mouth.  
“Listen, Mick, we’re all tired right now. I gotta to go to work, but you go get some sleep, alright?”  
“Yeah, like I could fucking sleep.” Mickey mumbled, biting his lower lip, while Mandy gently squeezed his shoulder.  
“Oh.. and Mickey” she said, turning around and heading towards the door “I know he said to leave him alone but.. don’t, okay? He needs you more than ever now.” And with a sad smile she was out of the door.  
He looked at Svetlana, and she stared back at him with a sympathetic look.  
“Stop looking at me like that I don’t need your fucking pity.” He growled, lighting up a cigarette.  
“I know you don’t.” She replied, in her strong russian accent “Just want to say, you were right at party. My life cannot be better than this, I don’t screw it up. For me, and for baby. So if you need help with Orange Boy, I’m here.”  
“Yeah, whatever” Mickey muttered, surprised, walking towards the bedroom.  
Trying to be as quiet as possible, he slowly undressed and lay down next to Ian. He could feel he wasn’t asleep, his breathing was too heavy.  
He carefully moved towards the other man, scared of doing the wrong thing. He gently wrapped his arms around Ian’s chest, not tight, just comforting.  
He held back his tears and said the only words he felt like saying.  
“I’m here, Ian. I am right here with you, I care so much about you. I’m.. I’m not leaving. I’m not leaving you.”  
He felt Ian’s hand reach his, squeezing it so lightly he hardly even felt it. But it was enough. For that night, it was enough.


End file.
